


If Clouds Nestled for Wind

by Weaselandcherry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Yoosung and Jihyun Are Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselandcherry/pseuds/Weaselandcherry
Summary: She really, really, really, really, really liked him.A less angsty AU of my Chasing for the Clouds Story (besides the normal)Can be read separately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in my other V/MC story that basically has no Rika or Hae Jin in it. I've simply picked out the bits of them interacting so the fic is nice and wholesome and written for self indulgent awk. fluff.  
> If you're from CFTC, I'm finishing up the ending of the next chapter to post it tomorrow! But-  
> OH  
> MY  
> GOsH  
> How come nobody told me about the 6 Feb update?! I felt so attacked opening up MM only to see Jihyun on one knee!! At first I thought, 'better not be fore Rika' (joking-not), but then I read the update description. I immediately rushed to my laptop to post this. I was going to post it later on tonight but that deserves an award.  
> Sorry for any errors. I'll look over it later!  
> Enjoy!

“Gun!” MC dropped a stack of papers on her desk. She watched as everyone in the room flinched at the loud noise it made. “What is this? You expect others to do their job correctly when you produce this internship level bullshit? What do you think the company pays for you to do? Play minecraft all day?”

He sweated, and a couple girls next to him giggled. MC shot them a harsh, disapproving look; they stopped.

“Look at Kido’s work then redo it. We don’t have time for dilly-dally on my team. The rest of you are clear and free to go. Good work.” She walked out ahead of them grabbing her bags and jacket with her, signature white heels clacking as she walked to one of the coffee vending machines.

She felt a caffeine headache coming, and she wanted to get ahead of it otherwise the rest of her night would end up going sideways, not even the good kind either.

Inserting some change into the machine she pushed for her desired beverage and waited for it to drop… and waited some more.

Nothing.

She pressed the button again, thinking maybe she didn’t press down hard enough.

Again, nothing.

“This sucks,” she muttered to herself and began pressing it again. After a short pause she resigned and pressed the button for a less potent drink. Her brows pushed in together in frustration. She could just feel the pressure behind her skull grow with every passing second. “Damnit, Han Jumin,” she growled under her breath.

MC really wasn’t trying to go all the way to the second floor for a cup of espresso, but it seemed that’s exactly what she was going to have to do. Functioning with a mind splitting headache was beyond even her capabilities.

Her hands quickly shifted her grip into a more comfortable one, and she turned just in time to see a familiar photographer not even six feet away from her. It looked like he was intending to walk past her. He probably wouldn’t have even noticed her if she didn’t turn just so.

“MC,” the man called out, brows gently raised in mild shock.

She cleared her throat as she watched him change directory to head towards her, his combat boots tapping softly against the tiled floor. She greeted him, “Hello.” Wow. MC hated everything about that word now.

“How are you? Leaving for the day?” He rested a hand against the small, back bag that hit right at his hip. She had a sneaking suspicion that there was a camera in there. It had a worn sticker on it of some- oh, it said the word “harmony” in cute, red font with a tiny, white ponytail as the last ‘y’ stroke. It was the name that Zen's fanclub made for themselves. Zen's Harmonies.

MC would never have expected the man to have something as- the glitter around the edges of the sticker had begun to flake but some sections were resilient- flashy. Her eyes trailed from his white shirt and teal cardigan that clashed with his hair up to his kind, open expression.

Now that she thought about it, the sticker wasn't so bad. It kind of made him even more cuter, being so supportive.

She uttered, mind still elsewhere, “Is it still day?”

V glanced down at the same watch he had on the last time she saw him. Blues flicked back up at her, and a small, amused smile accompanied them. “7:26 so I suppose not.”

“Hm, that’s too bad.” Her eyes glanced back at the stubborn machine. “I'm just trying to take a small coffee break before heading back into the fray.” To her surprise he almost looked concerned.

“It's late. I hope you aren't pushing yourself.”

“Non-sense. I've stayed longer before.”

“I hope it isn't Jumin's doing.” He provided a sympathetic smile, one akin a parent would give to another to excuse their child.

“He couldn't even if he tried,” she scoffed lightly. “What is Jumin's doing, or lack of, is this office's quality of vending machines.” She cut a glare to said beverage box.

V merely tilted his head to the direction of it, eyes veering off her form to look. “Vending machine?”

“Employees have put in complaints about them for a while. I take it Jumin just ignored them for the sake of, and now, I'm 200₩ robbed.”

“Oh, sometimes this one is a tad sensitive.” The photographer explained and made a move to try for her. She stepped back and peered to the side of him. “If you don't press it just right, it won't drop. Eventually, enough people press all the drinks so they all come down.” He lightly chuckled then asked which she was trying to buy. She moved her arm up to tap on her option, her bag brushing against V’s back as she adjusted her grip once more. “Ah,” his finger held down the button, “Jaehee drinks these as well. Sometimes it's concerning to see her drink three at one time,” he lifted his finger off then they waited.

“I would rather do shots but.” Her shoulders moved up then down.

“There's a coffee cafe downstairs-”

“I meant of tequila.” He turned his head to somewhat look at her behind him before his lips stretched into an amused smile.

“Well, it seems I am of no use, MC.” Her browns followed the small movement of his thin lips tilting slightly down into a minor wry frown. She suddenly didn't remember what exactly was going on. V faced more of his body towards her and tilted his head searchingly. “Is everything alright?” Her eyes trailed up to his round nose and to the shallow indents that held his tropical eyes. She blinked. “Is there something on my face?” he questioned worryingly as he went to lift a hand to his face.

MC wasn't sure what urge prompted her be so bold as to reach out to stop his hand but it happened. Inside, her face was internally fuming the brightest of pinks. She hardly knew the guy and here she was already handsy.

He seemed just as surprised with blue brows shooting up, his eyes widened a fraction, and mouth now slightly open.

Her brain couldn't help but short circuit when she made contact with his thin, cold hand. From a look at his hands, they would only seem soft. Her thumb swept softly over a couple of calluses. They actually were a little rougher than she anticipated. Eventually, for the sake of not trying to look like a complete lunatic, she pushed words from her lips.

“No, not at all. Your face is fine,” she assured in a rigid clipped tone. V's face immediately morphed into the epitome of relief.

“Thank goodness. I was working with acrylic earlier and feared there was still some left.” He smiled sheepishly. She glanced at the hand she had yet to release and noticed the bits of color under his pale nails that she failed to take note of earlier. The specks seemed to melt into the tips of his fingers, turning them into a synthesis of green, purple, red, and black. “Oh,” he noticed where her attention laid and stared with her, “Yes, it's quite difficult to wash off. I assure you, my hands are clean.” She connected eyes with him; the blueness of his irises seemed almost grey in the bright fluorescent lighting, like the dull blue an ocean reflected from direct sunlight or when one simply turned their head a certain way and would swear the blue of it had disappeared into the nothingness that was transparency. There was clear sincerity and softness in them that she'd never seen in anyone. Well, either that or she didn't care enough to pay attention.

Unbeknownst to her, in that moment he tensed. “Um,” V spoke jarringly softly. She observed as his face unexpectedly bled into the most delicates and unnoticeables of pink. It was as if he only just now realized her hand holding. “Your hand, MC.” The woman almost smiled at the flustered tone. Instead, she simply uncurled her fingers.

“Your hand's cold.”

Face still heated but gaze directed down, he responded softly, “They tend to be in the colder weather.” He shifted his hand into the other and rubbed over the back of it. The gesture itself almost appeared self-conscious.

Her lips stretched into a half smile. “I'm the opposite actually.” V's blues instantly flicked back up to hers. Peering into them once more, there was something indecipherable in them. She couldn't put a name to it.

Before either one could speak again, a voice rung out.

“V.”

MC forcefully tore her eyes from the vortex that was the photographer's and twisted her head to the right to look down the hall. The tall, dark figure of Han Jumin could be seen walking down the hall in long, casual strides. She, herself, was taller than most women in Korea, sitting at a comfortable five foot six inches, but Jumin was literally all leg that made her feel like her superior height was shit.

She wondered who was taller... Her eyes swam over to V’s lengthy form as they waited for Jumin to get closer. V or Jumin?

She ignored the brunet even as he stopped an uncomfortable foot right next to her. She shuffled back half step, putting the two men on either side of her, within her vision.

“I got contacted by security that you arrived. I came myself to see what was taking so long.”

“I’ve only been here for less than five minutes though.” V smiled, all fidgeting now halted, as if he knew what his friend was going to say next. His face was still a bit flushed to her silent amusement and satisfaction.

“You were approximately two minutes and fifteen seconds late, and that’s taking into account elevator calculations and your tendency to get distracted.” Calculating eyes shortly eyed her.  
  
“Gosh, you’re so weird.” MC muttered, glancing off to the side.

“Nothing's the matter, Jumin,” V assured, entertained by his friend's attentiveness. “I ran into MC. It seemed she was having troubles.” A teal covered arm gestured to the machine behind them.

“Ever helpful,” Jumin uttered. Her lips quirked up as she heard the almost dry tone in his voice, as if he had already long ago accepted the fact. “I take it everything was resolved.”

“Actually…”

“No,” MC cut in. “I told you to fix this damn machine, but it seems I must've been talking to a wall with your name on it. Sometimes I can't tell the difference between the real thing and a fake. My mistake.”

To her left, she heard a feathery chime. Looking up she caught swift movement of V's hand-  _ that hand _ \- moving up to press the back of fingers kindly against his mouth exposing the canvas that was his skin.

“I simply put it off for a later date. If my memory is right, I believe I have a call scheduled on Wednesday to the vending company.”

She narrowed her eyes steadily at him. “Well, I'm still 2,000 won short, so what about that?” He blinked then without any elaboration, reached into his jacket to pull out his wallet. A bill was held out in her direction. She looked at the currency- her face pinched.

“What the hell is this, Jumin?”

“Compensation,” he replied as if it were clearly evident.

She gave her head sharp shake and waved his hand out of her way. “2.000, not 50,000 won.”

“Calculating the amount loss and cost of lack of prevention with additional emotional distress-”

“‘Emotional distress’?” She leveled, incredulous. “That's-”

“Let's all calm down,” V meditated with only an inkling of pained nervousness in his voice. A foot inched between the two. “Jumin, MC merely wanted 200 won nothing more because that's all she lost. MC, Jumin simply wanted your frustrations to go down because he doesn't want to see you upset.”

Her lips pressed together currently boarding the fine line between embarrassed and ire. Jumin looked close to a pout as well.

“Here you go, MC.” She glanced reluctantly in the photographer's directed. He held out two plain, simple bills. Her face sobered at the gesture. “Jumin doesn't carry small bills, as you can imagine.” He smiled encouraging.

She would've said no, she did in her head, but she wanted to say yes because her heart faintly skipped when he did so, and her palms grew uncomfortably warm at the thought of having something that belonged to him.

“Thank you,” she spoke, voice barely above a whisper and silently accepted the money with both hands. As her fingers gingerly curled around the paper, she met with his fingers once more; the gentle, ghostly touch of cold caused her eyes to snap up to his. He stared back. The smile that was on his face had melted into one more milder with something underneath.

Her tongue swiped over the bottom of lip with uncanny nerves. Browns darted to a random spot on the floor between the two males.

“We shouldn't stand here. What if someone else wants to get their money stolen?”

Jumin hummed in the back of his throat. “Right, we should move,” V agreed.

“Better yet, we may leave now.” MC’s ears perked at Jumin’s choice of words.

Her eyes picked up from the floor, she turned them to glance searchingly at Jumin, eyes flicked back and forth between both deep browns. “What? Where are you going?” The brunet ignore her gaze.

“I believe I had Assistant Kang send an email.”  
  
“Did you now. When?”  
  
“Two hours ago.”  
  
“God bless, Jumin.” She glared, tone back to biting. ”I was in my team meeting.”

“I apologize, the plans were made last minute. I will not be staying at the office late today.” Finally, the future CEO looked in her direction, some Jumin way of apologizing to her. She nodded.

The food bag in her hand felt more foolish the longer she held it. As ridiculous as she knew it was, she felt as if everyone could see the leftovers packed away in the containers she had in her hands. She shifted them to where they were more hidden under her coat.

Eyes trailing up, hoping that her movements were not too noticeable, teal met her brown ones.

Her heart skipped at being caught, and her eyes were quick to dart away.

“I’ll get back to things then.”

“Actually, Jumin,” V spoke, “I was thinking we should order in instead.” Jumin looked intensely at his friend wondering where the change of heart came from. MC had a sneaking suspicion- she just knew- and her whole face felt hot all of a sudden under the many hallway lights.

“May I ask what you're thinking, V?” The future CEO inquired, not betraying any other internal thoughts other than curiosity.

“Um.” V chuckled slightly and moved a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “I don't feel like being around others today.” He seriously appeared sincere to her eyes. She never would've thought he was someone who had a cap on their social meter. Jumin only hummed before responding.

“If you wish to stay in the we shall.” V beamed. “Assistant Kang has ready made packets of available delivery places ranging from French to fried chicken back in my office; of course, 24/7 delivery is included, so no need to feel rushed,” Jumin rattled off before giving a barely nod and retreating the way he came. V’s brows shot up in amusement, but he was quick in rushing up to his friend.

“Jumin. How do teriyaki skewers sound?” MC could make out the bit of teasing in his voice.

There was a short pause then, “If that is what you wish.” The photographer merely laughed, placing a hand on the business man’s shoulder and giving a squeeze causing the brunet to slow into a stop with him. V tilted a head in her direction noting her lack of presence, hair falling into his eyes just so.

“MC? Are coming?” An invitation.

She schooled her features before her shock could make itself known.

“Course, just remembered I forgot something in my team room. I’ll catch up.” A blinding smile was the only response she received, and she could’ve sworn her heart thudded so loud in her chest. They were like drums, the surface ready to burst from the intense pounding.

The two men disappeared down the hall and around the corner, echos of quiet laughter and the drone of a monotone voice lifting filling her ears.

MC had lied. She hadn’t forgotten anything in the room. She did in fact forget the intangible crystals that were her icy exterior now melting on the very floor she stood on though. She felt  _ soft  _ all of a sudden- dare she say elated, lighter.

Any other time, she would’ve squashed it because she wasn’t at home and was still in the workplace and still had plenty of reports to look at but…

MC took a small, unhurried step forward, not wanting to rush her appearance given the fact she had given the ruse of going back to get something then halted. Shoulders twitched up towards her ears at the loud booming noise then whipped her head behind her when it did it once more.

Browns rapidly blinked stupidly.

Two, red coffee energizer drinks laid at the bottom of the vending machine innocently peering up at her as if they  _ knew _ . They encouraged her.

She walked forward and picked up the small cans, one in each hand.

V’s voice replayed in her head, and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She shook her head gently, eyes now closed.

With a resigned huff she placed the two beverages into her purse, adjusted her bags and coat once more before continuing her quest to Jumin’s office with languid steps.


	2. It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MC? Is something wrong…?" he trailed off, speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CFTC update info on the bottom! ******  
> :) Enjoy

They met once more a few days later, though this time no Jumin and no vending machine.

She saw him knocking on the door to Jumin’s office. Stopping in her tracks, MC noticed the desk next to the door that Jaehee usually occupied was also vacant. The sign the diligent assistant usually posted on the door for when she was away but still available wasn’t even hanging from its usual place by entrance door.

She cleared her throat trying to gain the man’s attention.

V unhurriedly turned at the noise and immediately smiled kindly. Caught off guard, it took a moment for MC to rearrange what she was about to say, but she collected herself and continued, “It seems they are both out.” He backed away from the door and walked in her direction. Her hands busied themselves with repositioning the files in her arms to better balance them. “Kang usually posts a sign. Though, I haven’t gotten any notifications from either. It seems they’ve gone home for the day,” she finished, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

“I see.” Blues glanced off to the side towards the large door to his friend's office space. “I was hoping to see Jumin before he left. I found something of Elizabeth's at my house...”  
  
“He should be home then…?” She tried.

“He was scheduled to have dinner with his father this evening.”

MC’s lips dryly stretched out. “How unfortunate…” V smiled a little wider. “If you want, you can leave it with me. I have another team meeting tomorrow morning, anyway.” His hand tugged gently on his cardigan sleeve.

“As it turns out, I simply forgot it despite it being my sole motive in coming here.” The corner of her lips twitched at his sheepish demeanor.

“Well, I'll pass along that you visited.” She turned on her heel but halted when she heard a “wait” from behind her. Her heart thudded in her chest at the unexpected address.

“Let me help you.” He came up next to her with both hands out, waiting. MC glanced down at the files in her hand. It wasn’t much, but whoever organized the files haphazardly threw the papers in them making them a pain to handle. She wouldn’t have minded reorganizing them then and there for easier transport, but the dust in the file room was atrocious. MC wasn’t planning on having any interruptions on the way back and made the easier decision to get to it when she returned home.

In fact, she was half inclined to flat out reject the offer, but that damned smile had her caving faster than she felt comfortable admitting.

“Be my guest.” MC raised her arms for easier access for him to grab them. He picked up the top half and struggled a bit in not dropping a couple of pages but got everything settled.

Once she decided he was good to move, her handmade Italian heels led her to the exit behind them and retreated from the room and down the hall.

All was quiet until, “I also came here today because I wanted to give you something.” MC looked briefly to her side. He said Elizabeth's missing belonging was his only reason. The edges of his pale lips pulled up.

“I didn’t think we were so close.” He chuckled, and her chest hummed with warmth.

“It’s just a little something for taking good care of my friend while I’ve not been there for him.”  
  
“Now that you’ve mentioned it,” they turned a corner and continued straight, “I’ve only seen you now. From what Jumin has told me, you guys are childhood friends.”

“Jumin talked about me?” V asked, slightly taken aback.

MC wasn’t a person who tended to voluntarily lie, a person of total bluntness- unless it was absolutely required from her. In this instance, though, she found it necessary for her to save face as ridiculous as that made her feel. How was she already so worried about what he thought about her?  
  
“Your name popped up.”

“I hope he didn’t tell you anything embarrassing,” the photographer lightly joked, a wry grin forming on his face. Her strides halted as she read the correct plaque next to the door that indicated the conference room her team used today.

“All good things, I assure.” She smiled softly. The mirth in his eyes was as obvious as they were blue, and MC couldn’t help but think how lovely they looked. The blue was a wonderful blend of turquoise in the center and towards the edges it bled into a deep shade of seafoam green, and like the ocean, they magnetized her like the moon pulled the waves to and fro a shore.

A photo of his eyes would have been one to desire, but she had work to do, and he had a home to go back to. They could not possibly stand in the hallway for eternity.

“We should set these down.” Reluctantly, she swam against the tide and turned to open the glass door. Quickly, she propped it open with her hip just enough for V to squeeze by and flick on the lights with an elbow.

The two set the papers down, MC’s files smacked down with a bit more force though.

“Right,” he regarded, then dug into one of the deep pockets to his cardigan. She crossed her arms, curious about what it could be. His nimble fingers emerged with a small black envelope, not much longer than the width of her palm. Handing it over, he explained, “I just noticed last time, and well, I wanted to make it up. It was quite rude to interrupt plans that you maybe had, regardless if Jumin was okay with it or not; I apologize.”

A moment ticked by, MC not understanding what exactly he was talking about, but after sliding a finger to break the seal of the envelope and pulling out a gift card to a bakery, it all clicked.

She held the rectangular card out from the envelope and inspected the gift card information. It was cute looking, the fun sized cupcakes that smiled up at her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had one of those...

“I didn’t know what you liked to eat and figured sweets was the best next option.” He fingered one of his sweater’s button holes. “I hope you like deserts and I wasn’t being too presumptuous.”  
  
“You were.” She looked up and almost laughed out loud at the minute expression of panic that crossed over his face. “But you were right.”  
  
His face brightened up once more, and his nervous tick stopped. “I’m glad. I hope you enjoy them with a loved one or friend.”

“You know,” she picked at the corner of the envelope absentmindedly. “You really didn't have to do this.” It was obvious what the photographer had done last time they saw each other. It wasn't like he planned a meal with Jumin on purpose.

“Of course I had to.” His words were sweet and the smallest tilt his head was set in made him appear so very kind to her.

Her head tilted in like while momentarily in thought, and before she could think too much on the words- “Have you eaten?”

“Eaten? No, not yet-.”  
  
She grabbed her purse and work bag that was a couple of chairs down and lazily wrapped her scarf around her neck. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The walk to the shop wasn’t as awkward as MC thought it would have been. Like any other day, the hustle and bustle of the city was a good conversation filler. Things quieted down once they got closer to the residential parts though. By this time, the sun had set, and the sound of college kids out at the local bars and couples walking hand in hand made their walk more calmer and relaxed. V didn’t speak but once since they had stepped outside, and that was to ask to stop somewhere while he took a photo of something with his phone. Other than that, he had yet said a word. He didn’t ask where they were going or how far or strike up idle chat.  
  
MC liked that.

Though, she didn’t know if she should have found that endearing or worrisome. For all he knew, she could be some sort of secret killer, and he just fell into her trap. He was surprisingly trusting.

When she finally stopped, she held the door open for him, a soft jingle alerted workers inside of potential customers. Multiple voices from around the room called out in unison to welcome them and V and MC greeted them back in much more quieter voices.

V picked a table by the exposed windows and sat down, undoing the scarf around his neck and draping it along the backside of the chair.

“When you said eat, I thought you meant food,” he chuckled.

“This is food,” she retorted as she settled her bags in the chair next to her and picked up a menu.

“Indeed.” MC watched him smile and grabbed a menu of his own, not noticing how she smiled back.

Their time in the bakery was much like their walk there, quiet with few, rare interruptions around but comfortable, and after half a sandwich and coffee, two mini chocolate cakes, and a dark chocolate, cherry scone topped with a steaming cup of chai, MC called for the check.

Pulling out her wallet she proceeded to take out the card that was given to her not too long ago, but a hand ghosting over her own stopped her movements.

“Please, it’s my pleasure,” V insisted.  
  
“Wha- nonsense.” She swallowed thickly and tried to quickly pull together her thoughts. To think she'd get so tripped up over something only minutely bold as a handsome man paying for her meal. “I invited you out,” she defended.

He retracted his hand slowly and frowned. “I really wish you would’ve spent it how I intended.” Browns looked up after putting her wallet away.

“Are you not a friend?” She rose a brow. The baffled look on his face amused her enough to smirk. His wide eyes and the tinge of pink tinting his ears was cute to her.

“Well, I- I’m sorry.”

MC slid the card into the check holder along with change for a tip. “Why’re you sorry? Your company is good company. If there’s something my mother has instilled in me it's to never take that for granted.”  
  
“She sounds wise.”  
  
“Only half the time.” MC ran a hand through her hair, a feeble attempt to not noticeably stare once again into his eyes.

He tilted his head ever slightly when he asked, “Do you get along with your mother, MC?”

She blinked, caught a bit off guard. “Most of the time, yes. She can be a little ditzy at times, but we get along despite our different personalities. Ah, well,” she waved her hand, “You know how mom's can be, I’m sure, all omnipotent.” His smile turned melancholic, the corners of his mouth not reaching to his blues like they normally would. His fingers played with a string on his cardigan, absentmindedly.

“My mother passed when I was younger. I didn't know her as well as you do your mom, but I know she loved me just the same.” MC's feelings took a back seat to V's sensitive admission. "She was also an artist. She played the violin and was quite talented, but she lost her hearing and couldn't perform after. She always encouraged me to embrace the passions I tried to bury in myself." He glanced outside. "My mother died quite young… And I like to think she will always be cheering for me. That's what I like to believe when I want to give up my dreams, sometimes." He met with her eyes again. "Oh."

He looked as if he caught rattling off the names of countries in alphabetical order or as if he realized he zoned out on her as she was talking. All of which did not happen, and MC wondered how he could flip the switch on his feelings so fast.

"It seemed I talked without thinking…" His gaze slid to the other side of the room. "Perhaps we should take our leave?" MC looked to where he stared at and noticed one of the workers flipping the chairs on the tables.

In lieu of responding, the blonde simply stood up which prompted V to do the same. After pushing in her chair and rewrapping her scarf, MC gathered all bags into her hands and readied herself to step outside. This time, V opened the door for the two of them after they bid farewell to the remaining workers.

"You know," MC started, shaking a stray hair from her face, "You technically did pay today."

V smiled. "Interesting perspective, MC. Uh, would you like some help?" He looked down at her work bag, pointedly. She waved him off.

"It's fine."

"It's quite a trek back…"

"I trust the two push-ups I've done in the past five years to pull me through." He chuckled.

The night was quiet around them. It was cold yet still felt warm in that moment. The temperature did drop since being indoors, and MC could not have wished for Spring any sooner.

It was exceptionally colder than normal, and because luck was never on her side when she wasn't actively searching for it, a gust of wind blew at them causing her hair to whip sideways at her face. She brought a hand up to tuck the hairs behind her ears so she could see again.

"Ah!" The small noise made MC look next to her to see a mildly crestfallen V.

"What is it?"

"I forgot my scarf." He frowned, dejected at the mere thought of such carelessness. Browns raked his form as if to confirm with her own eyes. There was a lack of cashmere on the photographer, and as a smaller surge of wind flew past them, she noticed the prickling of his skin.

It sure was cold…

MC pressed her lips together before doing something completely embarrassing and in her books cliché to the maximum. Feet stopped in their tracks and her bags dropped softly on the road. Quandary passed over V's face as he stopped and looked back. "MC? Is something wrong…?" he trailed off, speechless, as MC reached up to loop her plum colored infinity over his head.

It clashed horribly next to his hair, she thought.

Everything felt oddly intimate. Tugging and adjusting the scarf so it sat just so over his coat made MC feel oddly affectionate in a way she had never felt, and she recognized that she had never done something like this before with any boyfriends or… others.

The closeness was nice, she admitted. Sharing space with the artist was comforting and warm. It also helped that it was cold as Hell. Regardless of what V said about his hands being cold, it seemed as if the other parts of him maintained homeostasis just fine.

When her hands finally fell back to her side, her gaze kept itself trained south, and as MC felt V’s fixed stare, she very calmly gathered her bags then looked up at him and very nonchalantly asked, "What?"

His mouth parted, paused, then opened wider, "Now you're without a scarf." He gently tugged the knit at his neck.

"You looked like you needed it more." She began to walk again. Footsteps behind her were hesitant to follow at first. "You're actually quite thin skinned and I don't just mean your feelings." Browns glanced over and shot a teasing smirk in his direction. The photographer looked too stunned to respond whether it be from her candour or from being insulted, she couldn't tell.

"You think I'm sensitive?"

"You don't always express it but," she tapped her temple lightly with her forefinger, "You're quite the open book once I learned what to look for."

"I thought I picked up a few mannerisms from Jumin. It seems I’ve yet to master one," he joked. MC breathed out a short laugh through her nose.

Her embarrassment from earlier seemed to dissipate after loosening up once more, and from the look at V's wide, perked up eyes, she wasn't the only one who left mulling over _that_ moment for a later day.

She didn't know how he felt about her being so brazen only except for the fact she knew he was caught off guard. V did half lie to her earlier about only being at the office to see Jumin.

Given his looks, family, and character, MC would've thought he'd get hit on about the same amount as Jumin and of course maybe a bit more than that, considering how polite and human he came across in comparison to the CEO-in-line.

Letting females down gently either worked or encouraged a deranged woman's mind that harassment was a fine way to win over whatever man she wanted. Idly, MC wondered if V ever had a stalker.

He was probably too compassionate to even press charges.

MC’s eyes rolled towards the sky.

“I apologize if I… made you uncomfortable earlier talking about my mother." Wait.

She frowned. "V, I hope you didn't think I meant you were sensitive in a bad way.” Her mind was momentarily befuddled. “I wasn't even thinking about..." Now she felt bad.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but-”

“It's fine," she accidentally cut him off, eager to reassure. "I mean… I know we haven't known each other for long either so… thank you for sharing with me. I know you… didn't have to.”

"For some reason," he paused in thought, "I feel as if I can say anything around you. I hope you feel the same." He gifted her a meltingly, tender smile that caused her to walk on autopilot, her heart so startled that he would direct such an honest face at her.

"Yeah," she breathed out, small white puffs billowed out from her cold lips. "I feel the same." MC fondly smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As sweet as V is, I honestly believe V is the sliest flirt in the RFA. You'll see proof soon, lolol.
> 
> CFTC: So, I'm planning to have the chapter posted by next week, the latest. I don't like making promises or anything so take this with a grain of salt, lol, but I do only have like 700 words to write, and it's pretty darn long, so there's that. I may split it into two chapters? If I do, they'll be back to back. I also, made a little fanart for the chapter, so I'll try to find a way to link it for you guys to see.  
> Thanks for the support! Happy reading :)  
> ~WAC

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to V's 'Scenery' while waiting for V's after ending game data to load. Really, the two fit together... They're both so cute.  
> Man... I need some MM friends, hahah, what if I accidentally miss out on the Saeran after ending next?! XD  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Writing little moments like this is really easy so expect faster updates.  
> Anywho- off to play! Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Happy Reading!  
> ~WAC


End file.
